Iskronen
Iskrone isbreen, og akkurat som navnet tilsier, det er en isbre. Mest sansynelig koliderte den med Northrend for flere hundre år siden eller lengere, og ble sittende fast. Iskronen (det forkortede navnet) er den største isbreen i Azeroth. Den er lokalisert helt nord i Northrend. Navnet Iskronen ble beryktet når Kil’jaeden kastet Lichkongen tilbake til de dødeliges verden. Ner’zhuls fengsel smalt inn i isbreen, og under prosessen skapte den Frosne Tronen. Sammenstøtet ble sett så langt bort som Grizzly Hills. Her forble Lichkongen inntil han ble befridd av Arthas, og de to vesenene ble en i Arthas’ kropp. Fra Iskronefestningen kommanderer han nå Svøpen. Tilsynelatende, greide tropper fra det Skarlagensrøde Korstoget vellykket å nærme seg festningen under et motangrep, men ble så slått tilbake av Svøpen. Orman av Stromgarde var den høyest rangerte mennesket blant de mange ofrene i dette mislykkede motangrepet. =Historie= thumb|right|Den Frosne Tronen i Iskronefestningen Før Lichkongen, var denne regionen hovedstaden til Azjol-Nerub, det nerubianske edderkoppkongedømmet [Nerubianerene holder nå til i ruiner med det samme navnet). Det var da Ner'zhul ankom, han brukte magien sin til å trekke mange døde eller døende opp på isbreen og inn i hæren sin. Han erobret nerubianerene og bygde sin vandøde hær. Vandrere har lært å unngå dette stedet. Isbreen har sett sin del av kamper de sisste få tiårene. Mer enn en eventyrer har sneket seg ut på Iskrone Isbreen, i forsøk på å drepe Lichkongen og ødelegge Svøpen. Ingen har returnert. Mange ser på isbreen som det ondeste stedet i hele Azeroth. Duellen mellom Arthas og Illidan Når Arthas og Illidan møttes i Iskronen var begges mål å åpne porten til Tronerommet. Illidans mål var å ødelegge Ner'zhul og den Frosne Tronen, denne oppgaven hadde han blitt pålagt av Kil'jaeden som en sisste sjanse for å vise sin lojalitet ovenfore den Brennende Legionen og Sargeras. Arthas' mål var derimot å hindre dette fra å skje, Arthas lykkes til slutt i å åpne kammeret, og ved inngangen til tronerommet utkjempet Arthas og Illidan en duell, denne duellen vinner Arthas etter å ha gitt Illidan en dyp flenge over brystet (som han overlever), og ser til at Illidan ikke når målet sitt om å ødelegge tronen, deretter bestiger Arthas tronen der Lichkongen og han smelter sammen til et og samme vesen. Lichkongens trone Lichkongen sitter på den Frosne Tronen i bunnen av en rift, hans heder og makt er fryktelig. Fire steinobelisker ingravert med runer av mektig magi omringer den Frosne Tronen. Bruer av blek blå energi strekker seg fra obeliskplatformene til den Frosne Tronen. Stråler av frost spyr med jevne mellomrom blå flammer ut i luften, og det er merker risset inn i den steinete bakken som omringer den Frosne Tronen. Uansett hvem som måtte ønske å komme seg inn i tronerommet, og risikere Lichkongens vrede, må aktivere all fire obeliskene. =Folk og kultur= Ingenting lever her - Lichkongen og Svøpen hans er jo ikke akkurat i live - men isbreen viser at det vandøde holder til der. Flere vesner holder til i denne ene regionen enn i noen andre av regionene på kontinentet (Det er sagt at det er rundt 250,000 vesner der). Alle vesnene som holder til her er vandøde, som gjør det til et rimelig forferdelig sted å besøke. Men uansett så må man gi Lichkongen ros. Han lander på den kaldeste delen av det kaldeste kontinentet i Azeroth og finner ut en måte å få lojale, hardtarbeidende tjenere. Vandøde føler ikke kulde. De trenger ikke mat eller vann. De puster ikke. Og de blir ikke distrahert, late eller kjedsome. Ikke rart at han greide å bygge festningen sin på et par år når det ville ha tatt andre årtiender. Alle tjenerene han gjør akkurat som han sier, så lenge han forlanger. =Geografi= thumb|right|Kart over Iskrone Isbreen Dette er Lichkongens domene, og han maktsenter, og det kryr av Svøpens monstre. Iskronefestningen er en festning på toppen av en solid bit med is. Et sted under denne isen er det ekte nord-vestre hjørnet av kontinentet. Det er ikke vist hvor langt det strekker seg - det kunne gå hele veien til kysten, eller forbi slutten på Krystallsang Skogen. Den viktige tingen er, at det som er her ikke er frosen jord eller snødekket skog. Ingenting gror her. Ingenting lever her. Et par pingviner, valrosser og andre arktiske sjødyr bruker kanskje landet langs kysten som et hvilested men det er også det eneste. Den ene tingen det faktisk har, så klart, er vandøde. Mengder av vandøde. Å beskrive isbreen er lett: is. Det skulle dekke det hele. Bokstavelig talt. Et lag med is, flere fot tykk selv på kantene, dekker hele regionen. En elv skjærer igjennom den, fra det øverste hjørnet til innsjøen Wintergrasp nedenfor, og mye av den er fryst over også, i det minste på overflaten. Langs den sørlige kanten kan man finne et par overlevelsesdyktige trær som klynger seg til overlevelse, men det er der isbreen ender og ordentlig jord begynner igjen. Isbreen er ikke flat. Den har nivåer noen av dem små daler og topper, og andre brå revner og høye, brå topper. Elvebredden går skarpt ned i vannet, for høye for noen fanget i vannet til å komme seg opp igjen. akkurat som Howling Fjord, har Iskrone Isbreen en eneste ordentlig bebyggelse. Ulikt Howling Fjord har isbreen ingen untakelser. Iskronefestningen er bebod av Svøpen, og vandøde vandrer i landskapet, på oppdrag fra deres forbannede leder. thumb|right|Portene til Iskrone Festningen, som vis på innloggingsskjermen på betaen og på [[PTR]] I Lichkongens Vrede, vill Iskrone Isbreen, tidligere herjet av ekstreme krefter som ble sluppet løs da Arthas og Livhkongen ble en skikkelse, være tungt befested av Svøpen. Massive vegger og voller har blitt satt opp rundt i regionen og Angrathar, Vredeporten stenger tilgang fra det grensende Dragonblight. Den rekonstruerte Iskronefestningen ruver høyt over landet rundt. Engelske uttrykk *Iskronen = Icecrown *Iskrone Isbreen = Icecrown Glacier *Iskronefestningen = Icecrown Citadel *Krystallsang Skogen = Crystalsong Forest *Angrathar, Vredeporten = Angrathar the Wrath Gate Lichkongen *Lichkongen (før sammensmeltingen med Arthas) = Ner'zhul *Arthas (før sammensmeltingen med Lichkongen) = Arthas Menethil *Arthas + Ner'zhul (Litchkongen) = en sterkere Lichkonge (med Arthas' kropp)